Daisuki Nanodayo
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Awalnya Takao hanya sendirian dan tiba-tiba anak kecil itu datang. Anak kecil yang mengubah hidupnya... dan juga perasaannya. / bad at summary
1. Chapter 1

" Daisuki Nanodayo "

Disclaimer: KuroBas—termasuk Chintalou dan Takao—kepunyaannya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I don't own anything.

Demi **Putraerae Zarippaa**,saya membuat fanfic ini. Salam, semoga kau suka! /siapa kau/

Berawal entah darimana, tapi tiba-tiba terpikir untuk membuat pedo pairing. Akhirnya pedo pair jatuh pada TakaMido. Oke, Rae, terima kasih sudah menggubris tweet-ku kemarin-kemarin sehingga aku benar-benar membuat fanfic ini.

Sekalian deh buat **Mochiyo-sama**yang entah menyukai pedo pair ato chibi pair dan **Rein Yuujiro **yang cinta sama TakaMido. Maaf Rii SKSD 8DD /pergisanakau

Berniat membuatnya one-shot tapi malah jadi multichap. Mungkin hanya two-shots.

AU / OOC / Alternate-Age

Pedo!Takao x Kid!Midorima.

Don't like don't read.

Penuh kegajean, kecadelan (?), dan paling penting; kepedoan.

Judul asal muncul ketika lagi nyanyiin opening ZnT yang kedua sambil mikirin Midorima. Tau, kan? "Daisuki Na No Ni", saya ganti jadi "Daisuki Nanodayo". Berhubung lagi nggak ada ide judul, jadi saya pake judul ini karena bingung.

Thanks for reading! Mind to review?

* * *

_Duk!_

Takao melempar bola basket sekali lagi. Hampir masuk, sih, sayangnya melenceng sedikit dan meleset. "Cih," Takao mendecak kesal. Kenapa bolanya tidak masuk? Padahal ia nyaris memasukkan bola lima puluh kali berturut-turut. Sudah bola keempat puluh delapan, tinggal dua lagi, kenapa bisa meleset?

Bola menggelinding menuju pinggir lapangan. Takao tidak langsung mengejarnya, ia mengambil nafas dan meregangkan tubuh dulu, lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal—memikirkan apa ada yang salah. "Menyebalkan," ujarnya sambil menyeka keringatnya. Ia berjalan malas menuju arah bola itu menggelinding.

_Tep._

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kecil meraih bola basket besar itu. Orang itu mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendongak menatap Takao.

Anak SD. Berambut biru lembut dengan poni hampir menutupi matanya, mengenakan kacamata, baju hijau lengan pendek, dan celana pendek berwarna merah, dan masih membawa tas sekolah. Iris hijaunya menatap Takao dari balik kacamatanya. Tatapannya agak dingin, tapi menyejukkan. Entahlah, hanya saja Takao merasa senang melihat anak itu.

"Ah," panggil Takao. "Bola itu..."

Anak kecil itu mengangguk. Ia bergerak maju beberapa langkah mendekati Takao hingga jaraknya tinggal sekitar dua meter dari Takao. Anak itu menatap lurus ke arah pria berambut hitam di depannya. "Bola itu..." ulang Takao. Anak itu tak menggubris. Ia mengambil kuda-kuda siap melempar bola itu. Takao menganggap anak itu ingin melempar bola padanya, jadi ia bersiap-siap menangkap sambil tersenyum.

_Syut!_

Bola melambung tinggi dan masuk ke ring basket dengan mulus. Takao tersentak kaget dan menatap bola yang memantul-mantul di tanah tak percaya. "... A... apa...?"

"Itu yang namanya melempal," ujar anak kecil itu. "Bukannya melempal dan tidak masuk dalam jalak segitu, _nanodayo_."

Menyebalkan. Takao mendelik. Ia menatap anak kecil itu kesal, tetapi ia sangat kagum. Anak itu jauh lebih pendek darinya, ukuran tubuhnya mirip anak kelas 3 SD kebanyakan, berbeda sekali dengannya yang kelas 1 SMA, tetapi ia bisa melempar bola dari jarak segitu dengan sangat mulus. Anak itu seorang _three pointer_ yang sangat hebat. Dibandingkan sebal dengan perkataannya yang menusuk, Takao lebih memilih tersenyum karena anak itu menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin yang... apa, ya? _tsundere_, mungkin, ditambah lagi anak itu sangat menarik. Rasanya Takao Kazunari ingin mengenal anak ini lebih jauh lagi.

Takao mengambil bola itu. "Ya, ya, aku mengaku kalah," ujar Takao dan melempar bola itu pelan ke arah anak kecil itu dan langsung disambut. "Karena aku kalah, boleh aku tahu namamu?"

"Menang kalah tak ada hubungannya dengan nama, _baka-niisan_," ujar anak itu sambil menghela nafas. "Yah, baiklah, Midolima Shintalou, kelas 3 SD."

"Shin-_chan_, hm?" Takao tersenyum. Seenaknya saja ia memberikan nama panggilan untuk anak kecil itu.

"Midolima Shintalou, bukan Shin-_chan_," ulang anak itu kesal, tetapi Takao ngotot memanggilnya Shin-_chan_. "Ah, lalu... kau siapa...?" tanya Midorima pelan, sangat pelan.

"Takao Kazunari," ujar Takao memperkenalkan diri. "Senang sekali bertemu denganmu, Shin-_chan_."

Midorima hanya diam saja, tak mau menatap Takao. Ia mengangkat bolanya, memposisikan akan melempar bola tersebut.

Takao tampak bersiap menangkis lemparannya, tapi begitu Midorima melemparnya, Takao malah tak bisa menangkisnya—entah kenapa. Takao tertawa. "Ahaha, Shin-_chan_," ujarnya senang. "Kau hebat."

Wajah polos dari anak kelas 3 SD itu bersemu merah. "Ti—tidak, kok!" bantahnya, dan membuat Takao makin tertawa senang.

"Dasar, _tsundere_!" ujar Takao senang dengan nada nakal. Midorima kecil mengabaikan kata-kata itu sambil terus berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam.

_Senang..._

Beberapa lama mereka bermain bersama, tanpa sadar matahari sudah mau terbenam. "Wah," Takao mengambil bola basket sambil menatap matahari. "Tampaknya hari ini sampai sini saja, ya?" ia menghela napas panjang. Midorima ikut menghela napas, kecewa.

Menyadari anak kecil itu menghela napas, Takao berbalik dan menatap anak kecil berambut hijau itu. "Kenapa? Kau kecewa harus selesai bermain denganku?" pertanyaan iseng Takao itu lagi-lagi membuat Midorima salah tingkah.

"Bo—bodoh! Bu—bukannya aku suka belmain denganmu! Tapi, tapi—ah, sudah! Aku mau pulang!" Midorima mengambil tas sekolahnya dan berlari.

"Aku senang bermain denganmu, Shin-_chan_! Besok kita harus main lagi!" ujar Takao riang.

Midorima tertegun sejenak. Ia berdiri di pinggir jalan. Sambil tetap membelakangi Takao, ia berkata, "Ba—baiklah! Ja—janji, ya?" tanya Midorima. "Ka—kalau besok kau tak datang, akan kulempal kau dengan bola basket, _nanodayo_!"

Sekali lagi, Takao tertawa senang. "Tentu saja!"

* * *

_Duk!_

Bola basket itu kembali memasuki ring basket dengan sangat mulus. Sudah entah-keberapa kali ia memasukkan bola sejak sejam yang lalu. Ia kembali mengambil bola itu dan menatap sekeliling, khawatir. Daritadi ia begitu berharap akan menemukan sosok Takao yang berjalan ke arahnya dan menyapanya iseng sambil menyunggingkan senyum menyebalkannya. Sayang sekali pemuda itu tak tampak juga.

Lima menit. Sepuluh menit. Tak ada.

Midorima tambah khawatir. Ia menimbang-nimbang akan pulang atau tetap menunggu.

"Shin-_chaaannn_!"

Panggilan menyebalkan itu membuat Midorima tersentak kaget. Baru saja dipikirkan. "Ta—Takao!" serunya tiba-tiba.

"Hm~? Kenapa, Shin-_chan_~? Apa kau sudah menungguku daritadi~? Merindukanku~?" tanya Takao beruntun dengan nada menyebalkan. Midorima memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Ti—tidak, kok!" Midorima menggeleng. Takao hanya bisa tersenyum. Selalu, selalu tersenyum. Sifat _tsundere_ Midorima selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Anak manis ini sangat membuatnya tertarik.

... Dan membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat...

Itu pun membuat Takao kaget. Ia bingung. Kenapa dengan melihat wajah manis anak kelas 3 SD yang bersemu merah padam itu bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat?

Tidak mungkin!

Anak itu kelas 3 SD, dan ia kelas 1 SMA. Apa, sih, yang ia pikirkan?! Takao menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk pipinya. Midorima menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa? Apa kau menjadi gila, _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima dingin. Takao memaksakan seulas senyum.

"Tidak, kok~" ujarnya riang. Agak dipaksakan? Mungkin... sementara jantungnya masih berdetak cepat.

'_Jangan, Kazunari, Jangan!_' ujarnya pada diri sendiri dalam hati. '_Jangan menyukai anak ini atau kau akan menyesal!'_

_**: To Be Continued :**_


	2. Chapter 2

" Daisuki Nanodayo "

Disclaimer: KuroBas—termasuk Chintalou dan Takao—kepunyaannya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I don't own anything.

Karena dorongan dari **Molto **(at PanpanMolto) yang ngotot abis, gue pun memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan fanfic ini sementara yang lain menunggu dulu. Saa~! Douzo~!

Maafkan aku lama melanjutkannya...

AU / OOC / Alternate-Age

Pedo!Takao x Kid!Midorima.

Don't like don't read.

Penuh kegajean, kecadelan (?), dan paling penting; kepedoan.

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan me-review chapter sebelumnya! Respon kalian terhadap fanfic ini membuatku ingin melanjutkannya!

Thanks for reading! Mind to review?

* * *

Takao menyentuh kepalanya, pusing? Entah, hanya saja kepalanya terasa agak berat saat itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya anak kecil itu tiba-tiba, membuat Takao tersentak kaget. "Kenapa?" ulang anak itu sekali lagi. Takao menatap anak itu dan kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok," ujarnya sambil memaksakan seulas senyum. Memang dipaksakan, walau tak sepenuhnya dipaksakan. Tersenyum bahkan lebih mudah dari bernapas bagi Takao Kazunari, tetapi saat ini tidak semudah itu. Otaknya penuh dengan pikiran-pikiran merepotkan, membuatnya tak begitu merasa ingin tersenyum.

"Selius, _nanodayo_?" Midorima kecil menatap Takao lekat-lekat dengan mata besarnya, tidak yakin. Intuisi anak kecil memang selalu tepat. Melihat tatapan manis itu, Takao jadi salah tingkah. Ia menggeleng sekuat-kuatnya sampai-sampai kepalanya tampak akan copot.

"Ti—tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" ujar Takao, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Midorima menatap tidak yakin. Ia mendekati _kakak_ itu dan menarik lengannya.

"Kalau ada sesuatu, katakan saja padaku, _nanodayo_," ujar Midorima sambil berjinjit dan menarik tangan Takao dengan tangan kanannya—sementara lengan kirinya membawa bola. "Aku bisa jadi teman culhat yang baik, _nanodayo_."

Takao tersenyum mendengar perkataan anak kelas 3 SD itu. "Terima kasih, Shin-_chan_~! Tapi tidak perlu. Aku bisa mengatasi masalahku sendiri!" ujar Takao riang.

"Bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri atau malu minta bantuan anak kecil sepertiku, _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima langsung.

_Jleb!_

Takao merasa tertusuk dikatai begitu oleh bocah. "Jahatnya, Shin-_chan_~" ujarnya dan kemudian tertawa pelan.

Melihat tawa Takao yang sangat... manis? Pokoknya, melihat tawa Takao itu, wajah Midorima agak memerah malu. Ia berbalik memunggungi Takao dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras. Wajahnya sudah merah padam saat itu, karena itu ia berbalik agar tak dilihat Takao.

'_Tidak, tidak! Belhentilah, Shintalou!_' gumamnya dalam hati. '_Kau hanya anak kecil! Jangan menyukai seseolang—apalagi kakak menyebalkan ini!'_

"Kau kenapa, Shin-_chan_?" panggilan Takao itu membuat Midorima terlompat kaget.

"Ti—tidak, kok," ujarnya sambil tetap memunggungi Takao. "A—ayo kita main lagi, _nanodayo_."

"Baiklah," Takao bergerak mendekati Midorima kecil dan mengajaknya bermain kembali. "Ayo taruhan. Kalau aku bisa memenangkan _one on one_ denganmu, kau traktir aku es krim. Bagaimana? Oh, begitu juga sebaliknya," tawar Takao. Midorima mengangguk. Dan akhirnya mereka melanjutkan permainan itu. Permainan mereka agak canggung dan kaku, mungkin karena banyak pikiran yang mengganggu otak mereka?

Sementara keduanya mencoba menghentikan debaran jantung mereka yang semakin kencang. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan keduanya.

Mungkin... jatuh cinta?

Memang tak seharusnya mereka saling jatuh cinta. Mereka sama-sama laki-laki. Terlebih lagi jarak umur mereka yang tak bisa dibilang dekat. Jadi tidak seharusnya mereka saling menyukai, kan?

Tapi... ini yang namanya suka...

Tak bisa disalahkan, kan?

"Ah... sudah sore..." Takao menangkap bola dan menatap matahari yang sudah mau terbenam. "Sudah waktunya pulang." Takao menatap iris hijau Midorima sambil tersenyum. Pandangan itu membuat Midorima agak malu.

"A—ah... jadi..."

"Ya, kau menang. Ayo kita beli es krim." Takao tertawa riang. Ia menggenggam tangan Midorima dan menuntunnya menuju ke toko es krim enak dekat taman itu. Mereka tampak seperti kakak beradik. Kakak beradik yang manis, sangat manis.

Mereka memasuki toko es krim dan segera memilih es krim yang diinginkan. Midorima memilih es krim rasa _mint_ dan _red bean_. Sementara Takao hanya memilih rasa cokelat. Mereka menempati salah satu meja kecil dengan dua kursi di dekat jendela. Midorima kecil menikmati es krim besarnya itu dengan riang. Sementara Takao hanya tersenyum sambil sesekali menikmati es krimnya juga. Matanya terus menatap Midorima, pandangannya tak pernah lepas.

Merasa terus diperhatikan begitu, Midorima balas menatap Takao. "... Apa?" tanyanya. Takao hanya menggeleng sambil tertawa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja kau tampak begitu senang~" ujar Takao riang. Midorima terdiam sejenak, menatap lurus ke wajah Takao. "Ah, tunggu," tiba-tiba Takao menyadari sesuatu. Ia menggerakkan tangannya dan mengelap es krim yang menempel di sudut kiri bibir Midorima. "Ada es krim di bibirmu." Takao menjilat es krim dari bibir Midorima itu. Wajah Midorima langsung bersemu merah. Alasannya? Pertama, karena jemari Takao menyentuh bibir kecilnya. Kedua, karena Takao menjilat jemarinya yang terkena es krim dan sudah menyentuh bibirnya. Itu semacam... _indirect kiss_.

Midorima menjadi salah tingkah. Wajahnya bersemu merah. "A—aku mau pulang." Midorima mengambil tasnya dan melompat turun dari kursi, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu dengan langkah cepat.

"Ah, tunggu!" Takao menarik tangan Midorima. "Besok kita main lagi, ya!" ujarnya. Midorima hanya mengangguk dan menarik tangannya. Setelah itu ia berlari meninggalkan Takao sendirian di toko es krim itu. "Sampai jumpa..." gumamnya pelan, ia menggenggam tangannya sendiri. Senang...

Midorima mencapai rumah dan langsung melempar tasnya dengan kesal di sofa. Bukan kesal, sih, hanya malu. Sangat malu.

"Shintarou?" seorang wanita memanggil. Ibunya? Tetapi Midorima tidak menggubris panggilan itu. "Kau sudah dengar dari papa, kan?" ujarnya lagi. Midorima menoleh bingung dan mendapati ibunya sedang meletakkan sup di atas meja sambil memunggungginya. "Oh? Kau belum dengar? Lusa kita akan pindah. Karena—"

Midorima terdiam. Kata-kata lanjutan dari ibunya bahkan tak bisa terdengar olehnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Kecewa, pastinya. Ia baru saja bertemu dengan Takao. Ia baru saja mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa mewarnai hidupnya lebih. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia harus pergi meninggalkan orang itu?

Ia tahu ia memang seharusnya tak bersamanya. Perasaan aneh yang mulai berkembang dalam dirinya terus berkembang jika ia tetap bersamanya. Tapi ia masih kecil, ia ingin menjadi egois. Ia ingin, walau saat besar nanti tidak mungkin, untuk bisa bersama dengan Takao sekarang ini. Persetan dengan cinta, yang penting ia bisa bersama Takao Kazunari lebih lama. Menghabiskan waktu bersama, bersenang-senang bersama, tersenyum...

Midorima mendongak setelah kesadarannya kembali. Lusa, pagi-pagi sekali. Berarti ia hanya punya waktu besok untuk bertemu Takao sekali lagi dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Walau ia tak yakin bisa mengatakannya...

_Duk!_

Bola yang dilempar Takao masuk dengan mulus ke ring basket. Ia bermain sendirian, menunggu Midorima seperti biasa. Ia menoleh kanan kiri. Sejam ini ia tak bisa menemukan anak kecil itu juga.

"Ah!" Takao berseru senang begitu melihat bayangan Midorima. "Shin-_chaannn_~!" panggilnya. Tapi akhirnya ia menyadari Midorima tampak baru menangis. "Shin—?"

"Takao-_niisan_..." Midorima menunduk bulir-bulir air mata menuruni pipinya. "Aku... aku..."

"A—ada apa?" Takao tampak sangat khawatir. Tersenyum pun ia tak bisa.

"... Besok pagi-pagi sekali akan pindah..." anak kecil bersurai hijau itu menunduk. "Ini telakhir kalinya... _hiks_... aku bisa bertemu... _ hiks_... denganmu, _nanodayo_..."

Mendengar kata-kata Midorima, ditambah air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, Takao menjadi sedih. Ia memaksakan seulas senyum, agar suasana tak makin sedih. "A—ah, ternyata kau tidak mau meninggalkanku, ya?" ia mencoba tertawa. Tawa sumbang. Midorima menatapnya dengan wajah merah dan mata sembab. Melihat wajah kecil itu menangis, Takao tak tahan lagi.

Ia memeluknya. Ia memeluk Midorima erat. "_Nii—Nii-san_?" Midorima kaget.

"Ja—jangan," air mata mulai menuruni mata Takao. "Jangan bilang selamat tinggal."

"Ta—"

"Aku tahu kemungkinan kita akan bertemu lagi sangat kecil, tapi jangan katakan selamat tinggal..." bahu Midorima basah oleh air mata Takao. "Katakan sampai jumpa, karena itu artinya kau sangat berharap kita akan bertemu lagi..."

Midorima terdiam.

"Karena aku tidak ingin kau pergi selamanya..." Takao mengeratkan pelukannya. "... Karena aku... aku... menyukaimu..."

Pengakuan Takao yang tiba-tiba membuat wajah Midorima merah padam. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Akhirnya ia membalas pelukan itu. Ia meletakkan tangan kecilnya melingkari punggung besar Takao.

'_Aku juga... sepertinya menyukaimu, Takao-_niisan_...'_ ujar Midorima dalam hati.

Sejenak mereka hanya memeluk satu sama lain tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dan tak ada yang protes. Begitu Takao melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengajak Midorima bermain _one on one_ sekali lagi. Untuk—semoga bukan—terakhir kalinya.

Sudah cukup sore. Sebaiknya Midorima segera pulang dan bersiap-siap untuk kepindahannya daripada harus kena lemparan bola basket ibunya. Midorima mendecak kesal. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin bermain karena itu permainan terakhirnya dengan Takao, tapi ia harus pergi sekarang. "Cih... aku halus pelgi..." gumam Midorima kecewa. Ia menatap Takao. "Aku halus pelgi sekalang atau ibu akan mengamuk,_ nanodayo_," ujarnya. Ia mengembalikan bola itu pada Takao. Ia membalikkan badan dan menatap langit sejenak, lalu sekilas ia menatap Takao dari balik bahunya. "Sampai jumpa."

Ia melangkahkan kakinya sampai ke pinggir taman dan tiba-tiba berhenti sejenak. Tanpa berbalik, ia menggumam sesuatu. "Eh? Apa?" tanya Takao iseng pura-pura tidak mendengar. Walau pelan, tapi kata-kata itu terdengar oleh Takao. Ia juga tak tahu kenapa bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Siapa yang mau mengulangnya, _baka_!" Midorima kecil mempercepat langkahnya. Takao tertawa melihat tingkah anak kecil bersurai hijau itu.

"_Daisuki mo_, Shin-_chan_!" ujarnya lantang agar terdengar oleh Midorima yang sudah pergi. Jelas saja anak kecil itu kaget dengan kata-kata Takao, tetapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tangan kecilnya. Wajahnya yang merah padam disertai senyum senang.

'_Daisuki nanodayo, nii-san...'_

_**: Fin :**_

* * *

**Omake!**

_Duk!_

Bola itu sekarang meleset dan terjatuh ke tanah. Sekarang Takao bingung, sudah berkali-kali ia memasukkan bola dan baru sekarang bolanya melset sejak tadi. Padahal rasanya ia tak merasa kelelahan dan merasa akurasinya baik. Tapi kenapa bolanya tidak masuk.

Takao membiarkan bola itu menggelinding meninggalkannya dan ia hanya menguap sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Tampaknya kejadian ini membuatnya rindu akan sesuatu. Kejadian tujuh tahun lalu, saat ia masih SMA.

Saat ia bertemu Midorima Shintarou.

Ia berjalan malas dan hendak mengambil bola basketnya ketika tiba-tiba tangan besar itu mengambil bolanya. Takao tersentak kaget ketika melihat siapa yang mengambil bolanya.

"Tetap bodoh seperti biasanya, _nanodayo_?"

Lelaki SMA, lebih tinggi darinya, sih. Rambutnya hijau, matanya hijau, bulu matanya lentik, dan wajah dingin. Terlebih lagi cara bicaranya dan... jaket basket Shuutoku!

Takao mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Midorima...?

"_Hisashiburi da ne, _Takao."

... Shin-_chan_!

Air mata mengalir perlahan dari matanya. "Shin-_chan_...?" tanyanya tak percaya. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan aku, hah?" Midorima menghela napas panjang. Ya, ia sudah banyak berubah. Tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Takao. Yang penting Midorima kembali.

Takao berlari secepat kilat dan melompat ke pelukan Midorima. "_Okaeri, nee, _Shin-_chan_~!"


End file.
